The Will of Fire
by ThePenSage
Summary: What do you do when every one near you hates you and would like nothing mroe than to stab you in your sleep. Naruto Uzumaki is an orphan growing up in Konoha, but his life will change utterly and completely. Rated M For Languange and Adult Scenes later on


I DON'T OWN NARUTO, IF I DID ID BE CHANGE THE STORY IN MANY WAYS...hehehehehehehhe. ON WITH THE STORY

I am going to lay down some facts that will help EVERYONE who reads this story:

I WILL NOT be using Japanese words, you may think i lazy, but it's my story so shuddup and read (LOL) (Occasionally I might add a jutsu in Japanese if I'm feeling like a lazy ass.

If you do not review I will be forced to make a Neji/lee LEMON. I know "THE HORROR" and "WHAT IS HE THINK" or "KRAZY FOOL".

This is my first Fan fiction so please feel free to help me and stuff.

Feel free to flame, I SHALL NOT BE BURNED THIVE IN THE INFERNO!

The Pairings are not fixed, at the end of every chapter (Maybe) I will poll many things to give you all a greater control over what you want to happen.

PEACE OUT ThePenSage

Chapter 1: The Will of Fire

The Clan Heads all sat round the Council table. A lightning storm could be seen raging outside the window. Occasionally the lighting would erupt from the clouds lighting up the sky like a huge bolt of fire of heavenly fury. Then the thunder would roar across the village. Children huddled in the evacuation tunnels inside the Hokage Monument, being watched over by a few Chunin teachers, watching out the hollowed out eyes of the stone faces.

In the centre of the Council table was a basket lined with cotton blankets, laying in the blankets was a newborn baby. This baby had short blond hair that seemed to defy gravity as it grew upwards and outwards. This baby also had 3 whisker marks on each side of his face. This baby is no normal child as you can tell by now, but that is not the most extraordinary thing about him. On his stomach, covering his naval like a scar was a seal.

Well this was no ordinary seal, this seal was a fresh seal that had just been applied and glowed red slightly as it cooled. This baby had a great seal placed upon him. The King of the Bijuu, The Nine Tailed fox, most powerful of all the Nine Tailed Demons had been sealed in him with the Forbidden: Demonic Soul Seal by the Yondaime Hokage, this cost the Fourth Hokage his life. This seal involves summoning a death god (Shinigami) to tear the soul from someone/something. Then place it into the body of another or any miscellaneous item or swallow the soul where the user and the victim will fight for eternity. This seal is forbidden as it cost the user his/her life.

Yet the Yondaime Hokage took the sacrifice and died to save his village. Here is how it came to that.

The Nine Tailed Fox or commonly known as Kyuubi appeared and attack the Village Hidden In The Leaves or commonly known as Konoha. This is one of the five major hidden villages of the ninja that train ninja for combat and to earn money for the village. The ninja of the village came to meet the Kyuubi in open combat, they knew they could not win as demons are immortal and all you can do is seal them away to prevent them destroying everything. The ninja where being killed off like flies and they knew defeat was inevitable, so they were simply holding the Fox till the Yondaime Hokage could arrive and defeat the Kyuubi.

The Yondaime Hokage fought valiantly on his toad summon Gamabunta, but to no avail he was not strong enough to defeat him. So he planned on sealing him into another to contain the beast, there was a big flaw in his plan though. As the demonic chakra would quickly over power any inanimate object as the sheer immensity of the chakra would destroy the object in moments.

The Fourth could not place it in an existing ninja as the size and evil of the chakra would destroy the container and become free yet again. The Hokage was left with one option, place the Kyuubi in a newborn infant as it had its umbilical cord cut. The chakra coils of a new born baby would be still developing and would accommodate the fox and its chakra.

The Fourth could not bear to place that burden on just some random newborn. So he gave up the single most important to him, his own son.

Naruto Namikazi

Unfortunately Naruto's mother died giving birth to him, and his father died giving his life to the Shinigami to seal the fox.

So Naruto Namikazi would be an orphan.

(Back to Council meeting) 

"Yondaime's last request was that this child should be treated as a hero for the burden he carried for the village. Not as the Demon he carries. I for one agree with this" Sarutobi paused to take a long pull on his pipe and exhale a cloud of smoke that wafted out the window "We must convince the village to treat him well and not abuse him for Yondaime death and the deaths of their loved ones."

"No, we should kill the boy right here. The demon will perish along with him" Stated the Haruno Clan head

"I agree kill the beast" Shouted Hyuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuga clan. "End our worries and strife once and for all!"

"No" Spoke the head of the Uchiha Clan "We can use his power to become the strongest village of all. We can use him as a weapon"

This statements spurred a chorus of mumblings of agreement.

"No" Shouted Sarutobi "You monsters would kill or abuse this baby boy, you are the true demons. He shall be unharmed by any of the shinobi of this village under the penalty of death. He is the jailor of this Kyuubi, not the puppet. You treat him as if he is the demon right this moment, any way I have organised a place for him at the Leaf Orphanage, he will live as a normal child till I see fit to tell him." He waited for the council members to take in and consider his plan of action

"Are we all in agreement"

The clan heads slowly nodded.

"Now we must cover up the fact that Naruto is the Fourths son so we must give him a new last name...any suggestions"

After a few minutes of thought one of the council members spoke up.

"What about Uzumaki, it is his mother's name and Minato and she were not married so not many people will realise the link." Said Inoichi Yamanaka, head of the Yamanaka Clan, who had a mastery of controlling the mind.

Baby Naruto just lay there asleep blissfully unaware to what horrible things had happened this night and what his life and path through it has in store for him. The Mark covering his stomach had now gone from a glowing dimly to a black mark.

"Very well, I will take him to the Orphanage now" Said Sarutobi as he picked up the basket out of the middle of the table and leapt out the window and became a blur as he flitted from roof top and roof top making his way through the Village Hidden In The Leaves located in Fire Country. He had no idea how much this night would affect him in the future or what affects and effects it would have on life in village and also lives in the village. He was taking a risk keeping Naruto here. If Naruto lost control just for one second it could be the death of every single inhabitant of the village hidden in the leaves and could be the end of the ninja in the Fire Country. The consequences of tonight could be astronomical, but that was a risk he would just have to take.

* * *

This is my first ever chapter on my first ever fiction so please give me some advice. It is meant to be short if you are wondering on the length as it's just and intro to the story I promise the next chapter will be about 1.8k words and it will increase from there.

OK POLL TIME:

The subject of this poll is...PARINGS!!!!!

Will you chose:

Naruto / Ino

Naruto / Hinata

Naruto / TenTen

Naruto / Sakura

Naruto / Temari

Naruto / Anko (I know there is an age difference, still might be worth consideration)

Naruto / Ayame (don't know her age, but still viable (Love Of Ramen))

Writing Chapter 2 now!


End file.
